Book 7: Flashback
Book 7 was first announced when Lodestar was released. It is currently available for pre-order on Amazon and its official release date is November 6th, 2018. In a Nightfall signing, Shannon Messenger hinted that there could be a book eight. In another Nightfall signing, Shannon Messenger said she couldn't confirm a book 8 due to the publisher not allowing her, but she basically confirmed it by saying it was "very very likely". Shannon announced that the title of book 7 would be announced on February 1st, 2018. When she released the title, she said that she saw a few people had guessed it. The much awaited seventh book has been named Flashback. Synopsis Sophie Elizabeth Foster doesn’t know what—or who to believe. And in a game with this many players, the worst mistake can be focusing on the wrong threat. But when the Neverseen prove that Sophie’s far more vulnerable than she ever imagined, she realizes it’s time to change the rules. Her powerful abilities can only protect her so far. To face down her ruthless enemies, she must learn to fight. Unfortunately, battle training can’t help a beloved friend who’s facing a whole different danger—where the only solution involves one of the biggest risks Sophie and her friends have ever taken. And the distraction might be exactly what the villains have been waiting for. In this unforgettable seventh book in the New York Times ''and ''USA TODAY ''bestselling Keeper of the Lost Cities series, Sophie must let the past and present blur together, because the deadliest secrets are always the ones that get erased. Shannon Messenger has also said, # Memory plays a big role in this book # The book will NOT be one long flashback Cover The cover was revealed March 8th, 2018 ( Pacific Time ). Sophie is seen aiming the goblin throwing star at an unknown someone or something. Sophie seems to be standing on mossy ground and a staircase is visible in the background. Sophie is wearing a purple tunic with green tights, knee-high boots and a cape with a different crest than her Ruewen crest. It can be noted that her tights have been scratched by some sort of claw or ripped on her right thigh on our left or she has zippers. Tam and Wylie are seen using their abilities in the background creating a type of force field together ( Force fields that Ruy makes is probably a mix of Shadow and light, which is how when Tam adds shadows or takes away it breaks, so Tam and Wylie should be able to make one... but this is just a theory.) Sophie seems to be in a forest of some kind as there are trees framing the background. It can be noted that the staircase in the back could be Alluveterre or the Crooked Forest. It can also be noted that Sophie has her Enhancer gloves on and is wearing two metal bracelets, one on each hand. What We Know * Iggy will be yellow and sparkly. * On Amazon it says that the hardcover will be 800 pages ( despite the original prediction being ~356 ). * There ''going to be a book #8 and #9!!!! Category:Books